<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heat waves by Saevet_ald</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382592">Heat waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevet_ald/pseuds/Saevet_ald'>Saevet_ald</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya-centric, No Angst, No Smut, Soft Togami Byakuya, Togami Byakuya-Centric, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but i think its pretty good xd, ive never written anything fluffy, kinda a song fic?, like really i always do angst, not really tho, song: heat waves by glass animals, sooo i have no idea what that is, they just having a good time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:02:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saevet_ald/pseuds/Saevet_ald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Whatever you have in that head of yours, it’ll be easier for me to refuse if you say it straightforward.” Byakuya raised his eyebrow and Naegi frowned and nudged him.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t be mean, it’s nothing bad this time, I promise!”</p><p>“I’m worried about that ‘this time’ part,” Togami mumbled, but the brunette ignored him.</p><p>---</p><p>a little late Christmas naegami &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Naegi Makoto &amp; Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heat waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WAIT READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING<br/>so it's technically not a song fic<br/>but I strongly suggest you listen to "Heat Waves" by Glass Animals, here's the link -&gt; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KT7F15T9VBI<br/>I'm serious when I say I've never written fluff. Like just pure fluff, no hurt, no angst, so let me know how it is xd<br/>have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Byakuya! Byakuya, oh my, there you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hair turned around in the corridor, facing the person who called him. “What is it, Makoto?” He pushed his glasses up, wondering what got the shorter man so worked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, wait, give me a second,” he fixed his hair and tie, smiling. He had something strange shining in his eye. He was planning something. Byakuya wasn’t sure if whatever he had in mind was safe or even sane. “Okay. First of all - Merry Christmas!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh, you’re right,” Togami blinked, processing for a second. “I almost forgot. In that case, Merry Christmas to you too, Makoto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled in response and started looking around, avoiding Byakuya’s piercing gaze. “So…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you have in that head of yours, it’ll be easier for me to refuse if you say it straightforward.” Naegi frowned and nudged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Don’t be mean, it’s nothing bad this time, I promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m worried about that ‘this time’ part,” Togami mumbled, but the brunette ignored him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you do today past 10 pm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was hoping to sort out my papers.” Byakuya raised his eyebrow, knowing deep down that any plans he had are being ruined with no turning back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about I save you from that painful activity?” Makoto tried his best to make the most innocent face on the planet, but Byakuya knowing his tricks, ignored it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you mess up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Nothing! I swear, this time this isn’t anything bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togami sighed. “We have work, you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on. For me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya didn’t really have an argument for that. “…fine. But don’t count on me the next time. Where should I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you!” Makoto hugged the surprised blonde and quickly pulled away. “Today, 10 pm, my dorm. I promise it’s nothing bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time you said exactly the same, and we had to do double for the next two weeks,” Togami pointed out suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too!” Makoto kissed him on the cheek and turned around, running off somewhere. He stopped before he managed to go anywhere far and turned around. “Have you seen Kyoko?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nevermind!” He disappeared behind the corner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya sighed. This is going to be terrifying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togami took a deep breath before touching the door to Makoto’s room. He has spent the night here many times, but still, Makoto’s attitude today was suggesting something strange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, whatever it was, he was Byakuya Togami after all, he could handle it. Even if his boyfriend had another destructive idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he pushed the door, a warm smell of cinnamon welcomed him just as usual. Everything that Makoto touched seemed to gain this smell, including Byakuya after some time. This time, though, there was also something else that he couldn’t specify.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master! You’re here!” Toko glued her eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five faces turned to him at the exact same moment. “Byakuya! Finally, I was thinking you won’t come,” Makoto waved to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I would, and I’m not that late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been five minutes, and it’s not like you to be late,” Kirigiri pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, it’s not that big of a deal,” he scoffed and closed the door behind him. “So. Am I in trouble?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asahina groaned, looking at Makoto. “I told you you should tell him what’s it all about. Now he’s prepared to guard his life and run,” she stood up. “So me and Makoto came up with an idea to have a small Christmas party!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was so sure you’d refuse,” Yasuhiro laughed. “But here we are, all six.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your predictions usually aren’t- wait, you knew what’s it all about?” Togami joined them at a small table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. You haven’t?” Hagakure frowned, processing information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Makoto didn’t want to destroy the surprise, I suppose,” Kyoko shrugged. “Too bad you </span>
  <em>
    <span>accidentally</span>
  </em>
  <span> told me from the very beginning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You were the one who manipulated me into telling you!” Naegi crossed his arms, pretending to be mad for a second. “But yeah. I promised it’s nothing bad, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togami sighed. “You did. But you always do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, smile just this once,” Hina insisted, but she looked away, pierced by Byakuya’s cold look. “Fine, fine. Can we eat already?” She sat down, taking something from the table and putting a solid portion on her plate. Everyone - except Byakuya, of course - chuckled and followed her steps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was… surprisingly nice. Togami never paid much attention to Christmas, it was just an event that most commoners went through, spending more money than it was necessary, going with pointless events that no one really enjoyed, and sacrificed their precious time to tradition. His family didn’t celebrate it - of course - and he never felt the need to do so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now, in Naegi’s small room, in the Future Foundation’s HQ, listening to the survivors of the killing game talking about everything they could come up with… it was different than anything he expected. He never could’ve predicted that he’d actually laugh at one of Hina’s jokes, that he will engage in a full discussion that lasted at least 30 minutes with Kyoko, or that he is going to take something Yasuhiro said seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe it was Makoto’s presence that helped him join the mood. His soft hand fitted perfectly into Togami’s and never let go probably most of the time there. Toko joked about it for some time, but he told her to shut up and she fortunately did. Naegi laughed at that and just squeezed the blonde’s hand a little.</span>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Kyoko was probably the only person that noticed the slight blush on his cheeks when the brunette rested his head on his shoulder. She didn’t say anything, which Byakuya considered a success.</span>
  </strike>
</p><p>
  <span>“I almost forgot!” Naegi jumped out of his seat, quickly opening his closet, taking out a cardboard box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Toko glanced there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he took five packages and turned to everyone, smiling. “I thought that since it’s Christmas and we’re all here, I’d give you gifts. I know it’s not much, but I hope you like it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t I think of that?!” Asahina groaned. “You didn’t have to, Makoto! It’s enough of a gift to be here with you all.” She smiled and Togami rolled his eyes at this sentiment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but still.” He came up to them, giving each of them one. “I hope you like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togami slowly unwrapped the paper to find a CD with his name on it. He glanced at Naegi, surprised, but the brunette only smiled mysteriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find that?” Yasuhiro stared at the crystal orb he was holding with an amazed expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s say I talked to the right people,” Naegi sat down and took Togami’s hand again. “I’m glad we can be together, you know? I never imagined it would be like this, but… hope can be everywhere.” He chuckled, looking down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya knew that he’s thinking about their classmates and everyone that they’ve lost. He never got over their deaths and no one expected him to. What was surprising for Togami, though, was that the thought of everyone who died in such horrible despair only pushed him forward, only made him braver, only made him fight with stronger hope in his heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya sometimes forgot about the world, amazed that he has someone like Makoto with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t ruin it, idiot,” Fukawa mumbled. “You made this whole thing, don’t be sad now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togami held back a groan. She couldn’t read the mood, could she?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naegi smiled. “You’re right. So, uh, someone wants this cake or can I eat it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so their conversations went back to a normal track. Hina got into a small argument with Toko, Yasuhiro started explaining a strange story that stopped making sense in the middle of the first sentence, and Kyoko joined the conversation from time to time. Byakuya got frustrated over someone’s stupidity and Makoto made fun of him every time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they realized, midnight hit, and with that Toko started yawning. Soon after, Hina and Yasuhiro were quieter and mostly listened to the conversation. Seeing that, Makoto took out blankets and pillows, unfolding his bed so more of them could fit. The three quickly disappeared in the sheets, leaving Kirigiri, Togami, and Naegi deep in conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone told Byakuya when he saw them first that he’s going to end up like this, at 1 am, arguing with the Ultimate detective and the Ultimate lucky student (who is his boyfriend? How did this happen?), he would laugh at them in the face. The idea would seem so ridiculous and unrealistic to him that he wouldn’t even try to think about the possibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there he was: in this exact situation. Happy. In the vision of life that he chose. Not because he should, not because it was his responsibility to do so, but because he wanted to. Because it gave him joy and hope that nothing else could provide. If it wasn’t for Makoto, he would’ve been a cold asshole that sees nothing except his destiny. Naegi was the first and only person to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> him and show him true hope.</span>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
  <span>And God, he loved him for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Around 2 am, Kyoko also felt tired enough to go to sleep, taking as little space as possible on the bed. They had a couple of sleepovers in Makoto’s dorm when they all just made one giant human pile, it wasn’t anything new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Byakuya and Makoto moved to the couch, sitting so that they’re both comfortable. Eventually, Togami ended up sitting and holding Makoto who made himself even smaller (how is it humanly possible?) to fit between his legs, practically laying on Byakuya’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya felt oddly warm. Makoto’s cinnamon smell made him lose his head over it and the only thing he wanted to do is pull the brunette closer, stroking his hair, stay like this forever, until the end of times, just them two. Naegi was the first person to make him feel like he truly belongs to someone, like someone truly belongs to him, and he wouldn’t give it up for anything. The comfort that Makoto’s laugh and smile gave him was irresistible, and everything - from the fact that their bodies seemed to be made so that they complete each other perfectly, to the fact that they could do anything, and as long as they did it together, it seemed easier - made him fall in love all over again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Makoto mumbled, glancing at the blonde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much of an idiot you are,” Togami responded sharply, making Naegi groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha, very funny. You’re the one to talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You suggest that I’m stupid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly,” he smiled, ignoring Byakuya’s annoyed huff. They stayed quiet for a minute before he asked a question back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing in particular,” Makoto pressed his cheek against Byakuya’s chest. “I like your heartbeat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know it’s any different from anyone else’s,” he pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togami blushed a little at that cheesy remark. If they weren’t alone, he probably wouldn’t let himself, but since it was Makoto, and he wasn’t looking anyway…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to argue with that statement, I admit,” he mumbled in response. Naegi sighed. “What are you worried about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, think about it,” he moved a little to look at Togami. “We’re just 18 and we have the whole world to fight. We’re supposed to be finishing high school, not fixing a tragedy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Life is unpredictable, you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but… what if something happens? To any of us, or to you, I just… I care about you all, okay?” The last words were almost whispered and Byakuya sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your responsibility to worry about it, Makoto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what if?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know one thing for certain. If we go down, we go down together. And since I don’t plan on losing to anyone… I think you’re all fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naegi chuckled, poking Togami’s ribs. “Self-centered asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you can say that, considering that I’ve got you wrapped around my finger,” the brunette laughed softly, making Togami roll his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure do,” he tightened his grip around Makoto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t talk for another couple of minutes until suddenly Naegi moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Togami frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait,” his boyfriend stood up, looking inside his drawer. “I almost forgot, I wanted to give you this today, but it slipped out of my head.” He went back, holding a small box with a ribbon on it. He gave it to Togami and sat in front of him. “Come on, open it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled himself up, taking the box with a suspicious gaze. “I already got my gift from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I thought that since you’re my boyfriend, you deserve special treatment,” Makoto chuckled. “It won’t explode, I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya pulled the ribbon and took the cover off to see…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… yeah. I wanted to give you something we can have together, and since you don’t like showing affection in public, you could wear it on a chain under your shirt or something,” he started mumbling, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togami raised his eyebrow. “You’re proposing to me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Naegi processed the information given, looked at the rings, looked back at Byakuya who now shrugged, then quickly glanced down, feeling something hot on his cheeks. “NO! I mean- okay this doesn’t sound as I wanted it to, well, what I wanted to say is, I don’t mind marrying you, I love you, I just think that with the current situation it’s kind of hard to make it happen, not that I wouldn’t be- uh- what I meant is that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Togami laughed quietly, also feeling small blush on his cheeks. “I was joking. Thank you.” He picked one of the rings and put it on his neck. Makoto took the second one. “But if I’m being serious, though, when it all ends, we can get married someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sure will,” Naegi leaned in, pressing his lips against Byakuya’s, kissing him over and over again with no end to it, burying his fingers in Togami’s blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byakuya didn’t object, lost in the sweet cinnamon scent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The CD almost seemed to look at Byakuya with the same intensity as Byakuya looked at it. He finally found the moment to fully open his gift from Makoto even though it’s been a few days since he got it. With a sigh, he put the CD in his computer, waiting for it to catch the signal. After a couple of seconds, Togami opened the one folder on it, trusting that there’s nothing too bad there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he found surprised him. The only thing there were around mp3 files, probably with songs as the titles suggested. He looked closer only to find out that these weren’t just random tracks throws here and there, but Naegi carefully picked those songs that were a part of their story together, or that he knew remind them of each other. Togami didn’t expect himself to shrug at that cheesy detail. He played one of the tracks at random, slowly getting lost in the sweet tune.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~ Sometimes, all I think about is you ~ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~ Late nights in the middle of June ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~ Heat waves been faking me out ~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>~ Can't make you happier now ~</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>